d_n_d5efandomcom-20200216-history
Changeling
A changeling can shift its face and form with a thought. Many changelings use this gift as a form of artistic and emotional expression, but it’s an invaluable tool for grifters, spies, and others who wish to deceive. This leads many people to treat known changelings with fear and suspicion. Official Changeling Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. In addition, one ability score of your choice increases by 1. * Age. Changelings mature slightly faster than humans but share a similar lifespan-typically a century or less. While a changeling can transform to conceal their age, the effects of aging affect them similarly to humans. * Alignment. Changelings tend toward pragmatic neutrality, and few changelings embrace evil. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Humanoid Shapechanger: '''In a tweet from Jeremy Crawford, lead rules designer of WoTC, he stated that Changelings are, in fact, Shapechangers. Meaning, you are treated as one by spells, such as Polymorph and Moonbeam.https://twitter.com/JeremyECrawford/status/1203370480557842433 * '''Shapechanger. As an action, you can change your appearance and your voice. You determine the specifics of the changes, including your coloration, hair length, and sex. You can also adjust your height and weight, but not so much that your size changes. You can make yourself appear as a member of another race, though none of your game statistics change. You can't duplicate the appearance of a creature you've never seen, and you must adopt a form that has the same basic arrangement of limbs that you have. Your clothing and equipment aren't changed by this trait. You stay in the new form until you use an action to revert to your true form or until you die. * Changeling Instincts. You gain proficiency with two of the following skills of your choice: Deception, Insight, Intimidation, and Persuasion. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and two other languages of your choice. Unearthed Arcana Changeling Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and either your Dexterity or your Intelligence increases by 1 (your choice). * Age. Changelings mature slightly faster than humans but share a similar lifespan – typically a century or less. While a changeling can shapeshift to conceal their age, the effects of aging still catch up to them. * Alignment. Changelings hate to be bound in any way, and those who follow the path of the Traveler believe that chaos and change are important aspects of life. Most tend toward pragmatic neutrality as opposed to being concerned with lofty ideals. Despite common fears, few changelings embrace evil. * Size. In their natural forms, changelings average between 5 to 6 feet in height, with a slender build. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Change Appearance. As an action, you can transform your appearance or revert to your natural form. You can’t duplicate the appearance of a creature you’ve never seen, and you revert to your natural form if you die. You decide what you look like, including your height, weight, facial features, the sound of your voice, coloration, hair length, sex, and any other distinguishing characteristics. You can make yourself appear as a member of another race, though none of your game statistics change. You also can't appear as a creature of a different size than you, and your basic shape stays the same; if you’re bipedal, you can’t use this trait to become quadrupedal, for instance. Your clothing and other equipment don’t change in appearance, size, or shape to match your new form, requiring you to keep a few extra outfits on hand to make the most compelling disguise possible. Even to the most astute observers, your ruse is usually indiscernible. If you rouse suspicion, or if a wary creature suspects something is amiss, you have advantage on any Charisma (Deception) check you make to avoid detection. * Changeling Instincts. You gain proficiency with two of the following skills of your choice: Deception, Intimidation, Insight, and Persuasion. * Unsettling Visage. When a creature you can see makes an attack roll against you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the roll. You must use this feature before knowing whether the attack hits or misses. Using this trait reveals your shapeshifting nature to any creature within 30 feet that can see you. Once you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Divergent Persona. You gain proficiency with one tool of your choice. Define a unique identity associated with that proficiency; establish the name, race, gender, age, and other details. While you are in the form of this persona, the related proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses that proficiency. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and two other languages of your choice. Category:Races Category:Changeling Category:Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron Category:Eberron: Rising from the Last War